A power generating station is an industrial machine or plant for the generation of mechanical, hydrodynamic or electric power. At the center of nearly all power generating stations is a generator, which typically includes a rotating machine that converts mechanical power into electrical power by creating relative motion between a magnetic field and a conductor. The energy source harnessed to turn the generator varies widely—from moving water and wind, to fossil fuels (such as coal, oil, and natural gas) and nuclear material. In recent times, however, due to the decreasing reserves of fossil fuels and the environmental impact of their use in power generation, cleaner alternatives for the generation of power have become more popular.
Cleaner alternatives for power generation include solar, wind, wave, and geothermal sources. Despite the fact that they are considerably more environmentally-friendly, these alternative power generation techniques have struggled to gain widespread acceptance due to their inefficiencies in generating power, their high cost to establish in comparison to existing fossil fuel technology and their lack of aesthetic appeal (such as wind farms). Another reason for the lack of popularity of cleaner power generation alternatives is the political power of the existing power generation entities. Oil companies, for example, have significant political sway in the United States, as well as abroad, and have resisted attempts to introduce alternative fuel sources into the power generation industry.
One of the most promising clean power generation alternatives is hydroelectric power. Hydroelectricity refers to electricity generated by hydropower, i.e., the production of electrical power through the use of the gravitational force of falling, or hydrodynamic force of flowing, water. Although hydroelectric power is one of the cleanest and most environmentally-friendly sources of energy, it also has the capability to alter or damage its surroundings. In some forms of present use, among the main problems that have been demonstrated by hydroelectric power is significant change in water quality. Because of the nature of hydroelectric systems, the water used in the system can often take on a higher temperature, lose oxygen content, experience siltation, and gain in phosphorus and nitrogen content. This can have a major impact on aquatic life near the region of a hydroelectric plant.
Another major problem with hydroelectric power is the obstruction of a body of water, such as a river, for aquatic life. When used in the context of a flowing body of water, such as a river, a hydroelectric plant can obstruct the natural migration of aquatic life. Salmon, for example, which migrate upstream to spawn every year, are especially impacted by hydroelectric dams. A further problem with hydroelectric power is the amount of energy consumption linked to pumping against high water pressure in cases where energy recycling is needed, such as in a pumped storage hydroelectric system.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient way of providing cleaner and more environmentally friendly and recycling alternatives for power generation, namely, hydroelectric power generation.